


perfection

by tazmilys



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, akira purrs too, but it could be any ryo i guess!, i dont know what au this counts as bc akira is devilman but its also an everythings okay au so, i wrote ryo kinda like crybaby ryo since thats the one im most familiar with, literally just akira thinking abt how much he loves his bf and cuddling, miki is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazmilys/pseuds/tazmilys
Summary: Ryo was always there, though.Ryo, and those eyes that could be so cold and deep and beautiful but so warm and loving and comforting all at once. Ryo, and all the happiest memories of when he was a child that he missed so badly sometimes,Ryo, and 3:00 AM-on-a-Saturday movie nights, and oversized bowls of m&m candy (that proved Ryo’s sweet tooth, no matter how much he denied it in conversation.)





	perfection

**Author's Note:**

> literally i wrote this just cuz i was like “hey so like. akira can growl right? and he has tako so hes more linked to cats than dogs right? can he purr”  
> so take this not proofread love letter to ryo asuka basically. i love ryo asuka a lot. im tryina upload everything i write so this is short but i hope u enjoy nya

It was times like now that Akira appreciated most, he’d have to admit.

Rain thrummed rhythmically on the window outside, and it would’ve lulled him to sleep right there- Akira nuzzled further into Ryo’s arms, wrapped around him gently, but firmly, almost possessively. The movie they’d been watching droned on in the background. Akira had seen it half a dozen times by now but Ryo was focused by the look about him, rubbing tiny circles into the small of Akira’s back without thinking. Everything was perfect, he figured, taking in a deep breath.  
For a moment Akira almost tried to count the raindrops he could hear until he couldn’t keep up count with them, even in his head. So his mind wandered (as it tended to do any time he wasn’t engaged in something, really) and he found himself focusing in on the pure, warm love he felt at the moment.  
Love for Ryo, he noted quickly. Pure, unadulterated love and affection.  
He smiled. He nuzzled further into the crook of Ryo’s neck.  
Ryo had the complexion of porcelain- Everything about him was so pristine, white, clean in every sense, at times he seemed like if you grabbed onto him too hard he’d shatter. Akira knew by now that this was the opposite of the case, Ryo had been the one by his side when no one else was dozens upon dozens upon dozens of times.  
Sure, Miki was reliable and trustworthy, but you can’t exactly vent about missing your parents to the person taking care of you. Thats what Akira thought anyway. He didn’t wanna be rude.  
Ryo was always there, though.  
Ryo, and those eyes that could be so cold and deep and beautiful but so warm and loving and comforting all at once. Ryo, and all the happiest memories of when he was a child that he missed so badly sometimes,  
Ryo, and 3:00 AM-on-a-Saturday movie nights, and oversized bowls of m&m candy (that proved Ryo’s sweet tooth, no matter how much he denied it in conversation.)  
Akira let out a small sigh. It wouldn’t be an understatement to claim he was legitimately in love.  
He felt Ryo smile into his hair and nuzzle him a bit and Akira squeezed him around the waist affection.  
Everything was perfect, so warm and comforting, and Akira could feel himself begin to drift off...  
Before he felt Ryo’s chest rise quickly from a sudden sharp breath, and Akira shot up, pushing himself away and looking at him, worried.  
“Ryo, are you okay? Did I hurt you or some...thing...” He trailed off when he saw Ryo was blushing and smiling, and putting two-and-two together and realizing it wasn’t anything bad.  
He laid back down next to Ryo, not cuddled up as close as before.  
“Was that on purpose?” Ryo mumbled, planting a tiny kiss on Akira’s temple. Akira chuckled and smiled.  
“Was what on purpose?”  
“You were purring.”  
“I was _what?”_  
Ryo chuckled, kissing Akira’s temple again.  
Akira was still confused.  
“So, wait- I can _purr?”_ He sounded more happy than confused, smiling and tilting his head up to press his lips to the underside of Ryo’s jaw.  
“It seems not all of Amon’s traits are violent or threatening.” He simply commented, looking into Akira’s eyes lovingly.  
Akira almost cried from sheer affection right there- Wait, scratch that, he was actually tearing up. Oops.  
Ryo was used to that though, chuckling and reaching to wipe the other boy’s tears with the back of his hand. Akira smiled lovingly and stuffed his face back into the crook of Ryo’s neck, chest rumbling with a purr of pure affection, now that he knew he was capable of such.  
Ryo just chuckled and ran his fingers through Akira’s black hair, cursing under his breath when he realized he lost track of the movie.  
He could just deal with it, he figured. Getting the remote would require moving Akira.


End file.
